flynafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Caisley4Eva/ANT Farm's Season 2
Season 2 Fanfiction AccusANT- when somebody commits a crime, Chyna is blamed. Fletcher takes the suspention for her, knowing she'd never do it! HUGE ADORKABLE MOMENT! Rummors: Angus is absent this episode Fletcher is revealed to be the crime scene scetcher for Skidmore! GammANT- Fred guest stars. He wants chyna to join him in a webcast, and later admits a crush. She tells him she's with Fletcher to let him down easy. She does some thing like hugs him to make the story plausable! ADORABLE MOMENT! Rumors: Chyna kisses Fletcher. RomANTic- Fletcher and Chyna are incredably nice to eachother. Lexi and Paisley enter an eating contest for a pink convertible ADORABLE MOMENT! Rummors: Cameren wins the contest, but gives Paisle the car, making a Caisley moment Chyna recieves roses from Fletcher The Ending is Fletcher asking Chyna out, then it goes blank TransparANT- Olive feels invisible around the love birds, so she hatches a plan to ruin it. She has Alex ask Chyna out. She is so happy, she ignores Fletcher. (Alex is the one that works out) Lexi and Paisley get Cameron to join cheerleading. VANISH EPISODE! Rummors: Angus tells Fletcher he'll die if he fights Alex Olive is revealed to like Alex, she gives him flirty eyes and asks for a favor Chyna doesn't do anything romantic with Alex exept for holding hands and hugging ConfidANT- Paris, an ANT that has a fashion talent, comes back to Webster. She was Fletcher's girlfriend, Olive, Paisley, and Lexis's BFF, and the first popular ANT/ High Schooler. She makes Chyna Feel invisible! VANISH EPISODE Rummors: Chyna and Cameron have a heart to heart, where Chyna admits to be playing hard to get w/ Fletcher Paris calls Fletcher Fletchy Chyna has 2 dreams, the first at the beginning where everyone says how much they love her, the second where everyone ignores her and praises Paris Paris is a main character now. Lexi says Chyna stole Paris's life TranslucANT- Paris puts Olive and Angus together; Lexi and Paisley go to cheer finals; Chyna is feels barely visible VANISH EPISODE! Rummors: Olive and Angus share choclate cake Cameron hugs Paisley when they win Chyna breaks up with Alex*Unknown!* Prom Night ANTs Allowed- It's prom at webster, and Paris is the likeley canidate. Lexi will pass down the crown to the winner. All the gals get ready at Paris's house. Paris suprises Chyna by crowning her Prom queen, the nigel (in person) comes and recieves king. Paris arranged all this, so Chyna and Paris become friends! VANISH EPISODE! Official Prom Couples: Paris-Fletcher Chyna-Nigel Olive-Angus Paisley-Cameron Lexi-Wacky Comback From the ANTeater- Chyna gets an ANTeater, and lets it loose in the ANT farm. Olive and Paris freak out. Chyna talks to Fletcher, and says she need him back. Season Finally. ADORABLE MOMENT! Rummors: Paisley and Cameron kiss Lexi is absent Olive and Paris are wearing Paris originals Darrl is seen at the school?????? Season 3 Official Rummors*PROVED* Chyna and Fletcher will be seeing eachother behind Paris's back, making: Season 1: Adorkable Season Season 2: Vanish Season Season 3: Adorable Season The Victorious Dancing ANTs: Paisley's mom is marrying a Hollywood Arts teacher, Dan Hound. They are having a JK Wedding Entrance!! When Chyna is chosen to sing the song Forever, Lexi is jealous and books Austin Moon. Mr. Hound gets Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Rex to dance in it as bridemaids/ groomsmen. When Robbie askes to join, Dan replies "Sorry, we have enough Bridesmaids!" Chyna, Lexi, and Austin record Forever! ADORABLE MOMENT! Rummors: The order of the dancers is: Cameron/Andre, Cat/Jade, Beck, Tori/Austin, Trish/Dez, Chyna/Fletcher, Lexi/Paisley, Olive/Angus, ALL MAKE TUNNEL Mr. Dan Hound ALL SLOW MOTION Rachel Houndstooth/Hound Category:Blog posts